


In Sickness and in Health

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 10/31/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Occupy.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/31/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Occupy.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Being an Auror was a risky business. Unfortunately, Harry’s latest injury meant several weeks of recuperation before he could return to work and, with Severus busy, boredom had quickly set in. After staring at the four walls of their room for days, Harry couldn’t take any more. He transfigured an umbrella into a walking stick and escaped.

He didn’t get far. Severus, arms crossed and expression stern, blocked his path, ignoring his protest. “You simply need to find something to occupy your time.”

Harry stepped closer. “Will you stay and occupy it?”

Expression softening, Severus found that he couldn’t refuse.


End file.
